Witch Art: Sorcerer Supreme
Level: Zenith 6 Spell Resistance: no Your arcane arts from distant realms of imagination and alternate vistas of strange reality coalesce into tangible, combined magic that you twist and bend to your will to defeat your foes. As a standard action, select one of the following. As a Standard action, you can change from one of the selected options to another, as a swift action you can sacrifice a round of the technique's duration to select a different option, and by spending an arcane point and a round of it's duration you can switch as a free or instant action. This technique lasts 1 round per 2 levels. Holobore's Asceticism: You instill yourself with intense Asceticism and Self Mortification that rivals even that of the high priests of Hobore himself. For the duration of the technique, you are immune to compulsion effects as well as effects that would instill an intense desire or appetite within you. (Such as murderous command, suggestion, your vampiric hunger, or waves of ecstasy.). In addition, Creatures feeling the effects of one of the emotions listed by your ring (Such as fear, rage, ect...) take a -4 penalty to their armor class and saving throws from your attacks, and you deal an additional 2d6 damage when you strike them. As a standard action, by expending a point of your arcane pool you can target one of those creatures and force them to make a will saving throw DC: 16+ Charisma modifier, or force them to succumb to their desires. On a successful save they take a -1 penalty to all d20 rolls for 1 round. On a failed saving throw, they take a -6 penalty to all d20 rolls until this technique ends. During that time they succumb to their desires and appetites and have difficulty subjugating them further. Discharge of Vomitrax: You summon a heaving, sickly phantasmic aura around you that drips with primordial ectoplasm and smells horrifically sour. As an attack action, you can make a touch attack, or ranged touch attack out to 30 feet using your Charisma modifier for your attack and damage rolls. This deals 1d6 acid damage per 4 levels you possess (Max 6d6) as well as an additional amount equal to your charisma modifier. You can also choose to instead target a square with any of these abilities instead of an enemy, and effect said square with a grease spell. By spending a point from your arcane pool when you strike a creature with any of these, you can force them to make a fortitude save or be sickened for 1 round. By spending 2 points, you can make them nauseated instead. Ruination of Godzamok: Your muscles bulge and your body is filled with the strength and ruinous might of the great Godzamok himself. All damage you deal is increased by +2d6, and you bypass 1 point of hardness in objects for every two levels you possess. Finally, you can expend 2 points from your arcane pool when you cast a spell that deals damage. That spell deals an additional amount of damage equal to your charisma modifier, and Any buildings in the area of the spell are effected as if by the Earthquake spell. Rotation of Cyclius: Time flows in a cycle, and Cyclius knows this. Everything comes to an end but so too returns to the cycle of death and rebirth. You summon the wheel of time and fate around you, determining where you are, where you have been and where you are soon to be. Whenever someone uses a time based spell, or whenever a creature's technique, spell, or ability comes to an end while they are within 60 feet of you, you heal 1d4 hitpoints per 5 levels and gain a +1 cumulative circumstance bonus to attack rolls, saving throws, armor class, skill checks, or ability checks, Selected each time a time ability is used. Time stop grants these effects for each round active as if they were separate spells. While this technique is active, you can expend a single point from your arcane pool to effect spells you cast with the extend metamagic feat. Festive Gestures of Selebrak: You fling signs and sigils of festivity and might as confetti and party poppers dance around you with mystic glee, shifting like the colors of the seasons with Jack O Lanterns, christmas lights, and... Is-Is that arbor day? Who the hell celebrates that? All allies within 60 feet of you Gain a +2 Morale bonus to armor class and saving throws as well as DR 2/- and Fast Healing 2. If used on an actual holiday or if celebrating one in game, the DR and Fast healing increase by 3 and all magical food items increase their potency by 50%. As a standard action, and by spending 2 points from your arcane pool, you can effect all allies within 60 feet with a Joyful Rapture spell. LifeWeaving of Dotjeiess: You are embraced by the creamy, moist, dough of creation. It smells sickeningly sweet, but it remains full of life. You are effected by a maximized false life spell. In addition you gain fast healing 10. By spending 3 points from your arcane pool and a standard action, you can effect a creature with a regenerate or breath of life spell. By spending 2 points and a full round action, you can create a magical pile of life dough that works as a pillar of life spell and is treated as a magical food. Heart of Skruuia: You are surrounded by malice and hate, as the burning eyes of scorn peer in from beyond the veil at your foes. As a standard action, you can choose a target to be the target of your scorn. That creature takes a -4 penalty to all d20 rolls against you. Every round, you can use the spell wither limb on the target of your scorn as a standard action. It's penalty increases by another -1 for each limb withered. By spending a point from your arcane pool you can use the wither limb as a swift action. By spending a full round action, and half of the points from your arcane pool (Minimum 1/4 of your total points), you can choose to target their heart and treat the spell as if it were a critical called shot to their heart, using this spell's save DC as their save. Muridal's Tyranny: A dark spirit of labor swirls around your hands as your eyes crackle with green energy. Your body seems to move swiftly, there is work to be done and you revel in that. Whenever you set out to complete a task and succeed, you gain a cumulative +1 bonus to performing that action subsequently. (For instance, if you make an attack roll and hit, you gain a +1 to attack rolls. You miss, you get nothing, you hit again, You're at +2 now....). This has a maximum of +15 for each thing. While in this form you can expend a point in your arcane pool when you cast a spell to increase the save DC by 1 for every point spent (To a max of +6). Milk of Mokalsium: The Mother Spirit blesses you with the cosmic nectar of the gods. The calcium rich stardust liquid flows from an udder in the sky and dances like ribbons in the wind around you. While this is active, Bull's Strength grants a bonus to Con as well, and the bonuses are divine instead of enchantment. In addition, all skeletons within 100 feet gain DR 5/- and Fast healing 5. As a standard action, you can make a ranged touch attack against a creature within 60 feet using your charisma modifier for the attack roll. If this attack hits, it deals 1d8 positive energy damage per 4 levels as well as an additional amount equal to your charisma modifier. This is treated as a magical food item. Alternatively you can use it like a hydraulic push spell. Finally, you can spend a point from your arcane pool to sour the milk and cause it to deal negative energy for one round. Machinations of Jeremy:'' Magical, arcane sigils dance around you like gears as you take on a semi-bronze, metalic sheen. As a standard action, a you can summon a whirling wall of grinding gears measuring 10 feet by 10 feet or 5 feet by 20 feet. Anyone passing through the wall takes 1d6 points of slashing damage as well as an additional 1d6 per 3 levels. If the wall appears in a creature’s space, that creature can attempt a Reflex save to leap to one side and avoid the damage entirely. As a swift action every round you can move it 10 feet. By spending an arcane point when you summon one of these, you can expend any number of points in your arcane pool to increase the size of the walls by 5 feet in each direction for each point spent. ''Rigidel's Gavel: You conjure a floating spectral hammer of immense strength, and glowing golden light. Rigidel's judgment is upon ye. This works as a Spiritual weapon spell, however the damage dealt is 4d6+ Charisma modifier with an additional +1 damage per 3 levels and it possesses the Axiomatic enchantment. By expending 3 points from your arcane pool and the proper technique slots, you can have the hammer perform a technique you possess that is a standard action or less time to use, and is of 5th level or lower.